


Cock Warming

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cage Fights, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Smut, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: Despite being battered and bruised after your last cage fight, your captors bring you to keep their Champion fighter company for the night.
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #14: Cock Warming

Your muscles ached as you found yourself waking up pressed against the cool ground. A harsh voice pulling you from your slumber “Wake up!” It barked, jabbing a stiff boot harshly into your side.

You winced and hissed at the pain, “I can’t fight anymore tonight.” You said struggling to stand up.

A man in a uniform reminiscent to the military roughly grabbed your elbow and pulled you to your feet, “We’ve got something better for you.” He said letting go of you.

Your knees buckled under you, you were weak after having gone and won five rounds in the cage. They allowed you a break from your last fight because you were ‘making too much of a mess bleeding everywhere,’ that’s when you found yourself tossed into a cold dark cell and locked behind bars. Typically, you could hold your own in a cage fight, but this time your opponent had been significantly larger than you and had a strength enhancing mutation leaving you totally blind sided.

The guard pushed into your back with the barrel of his gun, the cold metal digging into your skin and pushed you forward, your mind was still hazed over with a sleep and exhaustion induced fog, “We need you to keep the Champ from tonight company.” He said giving you a wink that churned your stomach.

You felt bile stinging the back of your throat as you pushed it down, now over come with far “No!” You said harshly and turned to push past him. After a brief and weak struggle, you found the guards strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you kicking and screaming down the hall “Let me go!” You yelled trying to fight despite you weakened state. You would never let one of these sleezy men use you like that, over your dead body.

“You’ll have to kill me before I do anything with whatever pig you’ve got me lined up for.” You hissed, scratching at the arm that firmly gripped you.

The guard chuckled “I’ll leave that up to him.” He said, reaching to unlock the door before pushing you in and shutting it behind you.

You fell to your knees and scrambled up, running towards the door only to hear the lock on the outside click.

Locked in.

You looked around the room, it was nicer than the one you had but still shitty as far as living conditions went. It had a couch, an actual bed, a few books and records strewn about, and even a back room that you assumed was the bathroom. You continued to scope the room in a desperate attempt to find some where to hide. Your chest rose and fell rapidly as your breathing and heart rate increased, your panicked eyes darting around the room.

Moments passed and you found yourself with your knees pulled up against your chest sitting on the side of a dresser near the corner of the room, hopefully concealed by the shadows. You pressed your body against the wall and held your breath once you heard the shuffle of heavy footsteps coming into the main living area.

“I know you’re in here.” The voice sounded gruff, “Come on.”

You weighed your options, you could either A: go out and face him head on, or A: remain hiding in the shadows. Despite your urge to fight your brain settled with B, while your body was pumping with adrenaline your muscles screamed with your every move.

The footsteps padded around the room in search of you before a large, wide shadow loomed over you. You pressed yourself closer against the wooden dresser an pulled your knees tighter against you. A long feathery wing came into view and lowered as the man who held then knelt down, getting eye to eye with you.

He couldn’t have been much older than you, just barely twenty you guessed, his brows looked as though they were permanently furrowed with frustration, but his eyes were a surprisingly bright blue color and his chest was bare and scarred.

“Angel,” Your voice was soft and hoarse. He had horror stories about him in the ring, often going over 10 rounds before they pulled him simply just to shake up the predictability of a fight.

He winced at the sound of his fighting name and sat on the floor across from you; his wings relaxed at his sides, the feathers lightly gracing the floor. “Warren, please.” He looked away, avoiding eye contact.

You frowned and began to sputter an apology before you were interrupted, his hand reached up to cup your face and you winced, pulling away instinctively from his touch, he let out a soft ‘sshh’ to calm your skittish nerves “’M not gonna do anything.” He calmly spoke.

Your breathing hitched in your throat as you felt his warm, rough hand cup your face, the pads of his thumb lightly ghosting over the swollen bruise on your cheek. You hissed out and winced in pain before he pulled away “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” He asked.

You were surprised by his softness but accepted the hand he stretched out to you and allowed him to pull you from the ground, leading you into the bathroom. It was nice, nicer than what you had. There was a toilet, sink, and full shower and back. Just like you used to have before you were quite literally thrown into cage fighting.

Warren put the lid of the toilet seat down and motioned for you to sit which you promptly followed, “He grabbed an old and worn washcloth and wet it in the sink before pressing it against the patches of dried blood and dirt that had crusted to your face. You sighed against the warmth, you hadn’t been touched this kindly in what felt like ages. He pulled away, frowning, “I’m sorry,” He started before rinsing and ringing out the rag before going back to cleaning the muck and grime off your face, “That you got sent here.” He added, swallowing thickly.

You shook your head “It’s okay,” You added, it really wasn’t okay but then again it wasn’t either of your faults you ended up in this situation.

When Warren pulled away, you found yourself leaning in for more of his soft touch only to frown when he began to leave, “You can use the bathroom to clean up if you’d like.” He said and pulled out a worn-out towel from a shelf, “You look like you went a few too many rounds tonight.” He added with a small laugh.

You nodded your head and sheepishly looked away, “Can…” You tried to find your voice, “Can you stay with me?” You asked playing with the hem of your shirt.

Warren nodded his head, “Yeah,” He said before walking towards the shower and turning on the faucet and letting the water run. He plugged the tub, assuming you would want a bath considering you could hardly stand without wincing or walk without a limp. You adjusted the temperature to your liking and started to undress, letting out small gasps as your muscles ached with your movements. Warren’s face flushed pink when you asked him to help you into the tub, but he agreed, averting his eyes to allow you some modesty.

The water stung your open cuts but soothed your aching muscles and bones. The contrasting feeling causing a content sigh to escape your lips. You couldn’t remember the last time you properly bathed, it felt nice to be enveloped by warm water once again. After you bathed you felt refreshed even wrapped up in this raggedy old towel, Warren laid on his bed, his wings comfortably spread out underneath him. You stood on the side of the bed shifting nervously, still wrapped in your towel and damp.

Warren flashed you a clever smirk and patted the side, “I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor, come on.” He said moving to make room.

You felt your face flush before you nervously slipped onto the bed, laying atop the sheets. Your curled into yourself, your damp towel and wet skin doing nothing to keep you warm in the dark and cool room. You let out a small yelp, feeling Warren’s arm pull you onto his chest, his wings wrapping around you. His feathers tickled your skin lightly, they were soft and proved to be a good barrier against the cold.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into the crook of your shoulder. The two of you held each other tightly, for fear that you would never get a chance to be this close to someone again. But you still craved a closeness that hadn’t been achieved yet. Your arms wrapped tighter and tighter around him, pulling you flush against him and not cheek to cheek.

Warren’s chest rumbled with a deep laugh, “Christ you’re going to choke me if you keep that up.” He said straining against your surprisingly strong grip.

You loosened your arms, “Sorry,” You muttered into his shoulder, “I- I just,” You struggled to gather your thoughts “I just want to be close.” Your voice cracked with emotion.

Swallowing thickly Warren glanced down at you with a sympathetic expression, “I… well,” he chewed on his lip in ponderous thought “we… we can’t get closer, unless we -uh- well you know.” He struggled to articulate. Both of your faces flushed at his suggestion, “I mean we don’t have to actually do anything.” He quickly added, “It can just be inside… I guess.”

The cogs in your brain turned as you pieced together his poorly worded sentence, the thought of laying together so intimately caused your walls to clench, “Okay, we can try it.” You said and licked your lips nervously.

Warren had managed to slip his pants and boxers off with out much of a fuss leaving the two of you bare. You sat up and sank down on his half hard length and let out a shaky breath as you felt him stretch your walls. His brows furrowed and he let out a needy whine, struggling to control himself. You leaned forward and allowed his arms and wings to wrap firmly around you once again while the two of you shuttered with each one of your movements.

You wrapped your arms around his neck held Warren tight against you as he kept one hand firmly anchored around your waist with the other stroking lazily up and down your back. It felt surprisingly nice to be held and as close as humanly possible to someone, even if that someone was all but a stranger to you.

Soon Warren’s hand was running his fingers through your damp hair, lightly scratching against your scalp. You shifted, causing his hips to lightly buck against you, you gasped, and Warren muttered out a strangled apology. His arms squeezed you lightly against him and the heat radiating off his body was unimaginable.

Your breath was ragged as he held you close, neither of you dared to move, the threat of what might happen looming over and hoping to tempt either one of you to finally break. You sat up slightly to see him, your faces close and mouths just barely touching before he cupped your face and pulled you into a soft kiss. You moaned into his tender touches causing your hips to lightly rock against his own. You both pulled away and hissed from the pleasure erupting from your small movements and rested your forehead on Warren’s. Your noses touched as the two of you continued to make little and slow movements with your hips. Soft and needy whines escaped your mouth as you lazily moved against him, your slow languid motions both fulfilling and leaving the two of you wanting more.

Your walls clenched around Warren’s cock and he bucked his hips sharply against you, causing you to throw your head back and cry out. His suddenly wings unfurled and spread out on either side of him, fluffed with excitement. Warren sharply bucked his hips into you again, the skin lightly smacking together, and you planted your hands on his chest, arching your back as you let out a deep wanton moan.

Your hands remained splayed out against his scarred and defined chest as he began to pick up the pacing of his thrusts, pumping into you in a rhythmic fashion. You knew neither one of you would last long, taking the hints from your needy touches.

You sat up, proper, and rolled your hips against his, Warren gripping your hips and grinding you down onto him as your walls pulsated around him and threw your head back letting the waves of pleasure wash over you. Warren soon followed, pulling you close against his chest, his hips writhing against yours as he grunted and released inside you.

The two of you stilled in your post orgasm exhaustion and held each other listening to one another’s labored breaths.


End file.
